


Ttalgi, Ttalgi, Ttalgi, Ttalgi

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday sam!!!!!!, slight smut but not really, strawberries will kill me someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: Junhwe just wants to feed Donghyuk strawberries and make him feel good.





	Ttalgi, Ttalgi, Ttalgi, Ttalgi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sam! You're so adorable and nice and uwu.  
> Sorry this wasn't actually smut...I tried, folks.

“Babe, I have a surprise for you!” Junhwe yells out from the kitchen when he hears the front door close.

“Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?” Donghyuk says as he drops his backpack onto the dining chair before walking into the kitchen.

“It’ll be great,” Junhwe says with a beam on his face, an expression bordering on manic excitement.

“It’s been a long day,” Donghyuk sighs as he burrows straight into Junhwe’s chest, loving how Junhwe wraps his long arms around him tightly.

“I’ll take care of you Donghyukie,” Junhwe murmurs into his ears, broad hands stroking his back.

“Can’t we have dinner first?” Donghyuk whines, Junhwe’s shirt muffling his complaints. He pulls back and looks at Junhwe with puppy eyes, exaggerating his pout.

“I’ll feed you.” Junhwe says, giving him an obnoxious wink.

Donghyuk can’t help but giggle at the sight. “Okay,” he surrenders. “What do you have for me?”

Junhwe wiggles his body. “Wait and see,” he says in a singsong voice. “But first, you just have to promise to trust me.”  
Donghyuk raises his eyebrows. “That doesn’t sound suspicious at all…”

“Oh you’ll love it.” Junhwe starts pushing Donghyuk towards their bedroom. “I just need you to strip down first.”

“Junhwe,” Donghyuk sighs and turns to stare at his boyfriend. “Really?”

“It’s Friday night baby.” Junhwe says, trying to usher Donghyuk into the bedroom. “Aish just trust me! I always make you feel good.”

“You make me lose my mind is more like it,” Donghyuk mutters as he lets himself get moved.

“After you’re done, lay on the bed and wait,” Junhwe orders before he scurries out the door again.

Donghyuk shakes his head in amusement. The comforters and pillows on their bed are missing; instead there’s a huge towel spread over the mattress.  
“Oh Junhwe,” Donghyuk mutters, “What have you done now?” He follows the instruction, stripping down before getting comfortable on the towel, closing his eyes to take away some of the embarrassment of being so exposed. He hears footsteps coming in, and feels the bed dip as Junhwe sits down.

“Why are you so pretty?” Junhwe murmurs, as he drags his hand down Donghyuk’s cheeks.

Donghyuk flushes, because despite his boyfriend telling him this all the time, he’s still never quite used to the praise. He blinks his eyes open, staring at Junhwe adoringly. He opens his hands, inviting Junhwe in for a hug, and Junhwe sighs, but indulges him anyways.

“Should I blindfold you today?” Junhwe asks, his face buried in the crook of Donghyuk’s neck.

“No,” pouts Donghyuk, although he changes his mind right away. “Yes, actually.”

Junhwe pulls back, a huge grin on his face. “Of course you want it,” he says, pulling out their favorite silk black blindfold.

Donghyuk leans his head forward, eyes already closed in anticipation of the fabric stretching over his skin. He feels Junhwe’s hot breath on his nose as his boyfriend leans in close to tie the blindfold behind his head. Donghyuk always gets goosebumps whenever they use the blindfold; something about the lack of vision combined with the chill air breezing against his heated skin always makes Donghyuk more excited.

“Look at you, so hard already.” A pinch to his nipple, and Donghyuk gasps at the sudden attack, arching his back and pushing his nipples toward Junhwe’s hand. “I have a treat for you today,” Junhwe says, and that’s all the warning Donghyuk gets before he feels cold liquid land exactly on his nipple.

“Ahh,” he shivers, feeling the liquid roll down his abdomen and collecting in his belly button. Junhwe sucks hard on his nipple, and he whimpers, but soon Junhwe moves his tongue down, following the path of the sticky syrup.

“T-tickles,” Donghyuk giggles when Junhwe dips his tongue into his belly button.

“You’re so sweet,” Junhwe says, hands tracing circles on his stomach, before he reaches up and kisses Donghyuk, his tongue immediately prying Donghyuk’s lips open.

“Nng,” Donghyuk kisses back, his tongue exploring Junhwe’s mouth and sighing at the honey taste lingering behind. Junhwe slips two fingers into their kiss, using them to stroke Donghyuk’s tongue and rubbing against his molars. Donghyuk obeys the silent command, detaching from Junhwe’s lips and focusing and lathering the digits in as much saliva as possible.

“Such a good boy,” Junhwe murmurs, before he extracts his fingers. Donghyuk tries to relax his lower body, ready for Junhwe’s fingers to enter his body, but he gives a little jump when the wet fingers circle his areola.

“Junhwe,” Donghyuk squirms, hole clenching against nothing when he feels Junhwe roll his nipples between his fingers, his own hands gripping tightly on the towel.

“Patience, honeybuns.” It’s all Junhwe says before he pulls away completely, leaving Donghyuk defenseless against the nerves and excitement. Donghyuk hears Junhwe shaking a bottle, but he’s not exactly sure what it is.

“A-ah!” Donghyuk cries out when he feels cream being squirted onto his nipples.

“I should cover you up,” Junhwe says with a wicked grin on his face, as he shakes the whip cream can again before holding Donghyuk’s dick in his hand. “You already taste sweet, but I bet you’d taste even better with cream,” he says as he points the nozzle down and squirts the fluffy whip cream onto Donghyuk’s dick.

Without any warning, he licks up all traces of the cream, and Donghyuk cries out, toes stretching forward and hips jerking up.

“Like that?” Junhwe asks, only receiving Donghyuk’s pants in return. Junhwe remains unbothered by the lack of reply. He knows everything he needs based on Donghyuk’s reactions and his body – his flushed chest, his hard dick with the pink tips and bursting veins, the saliva leaking from the corner of his lips, Junhwe knows everything about his man.

Donghyuk hears the cap pop open again, and he braces himself for the chilled honey to hit his body again, his entire being tensing up. But nothing happens for what seems like an eternity, and Donghyuk wills himself to relax again. As soon as Junhwe sees that Donghyuk is no longer tense, he drizzles honey over Donghyuk’s skin again, doing a zigzag pattern over the whip cream and down his stomach.

“I hope you’re starving, babe.” Junhwe says as he reaches for the plate he placed on the bedside table, picking up a strawberry and dipping it first in the whip cream and then scooping up the honey.

“Mmm,” Donghyuk’s brows furrow as he tries to stay still, even though he wanted to ask Junhwe what the point of everything was.

“Open up, love.” Junhwe says as he places the strawberry between his teeth, leaning down when Donghyuk follows his instructions. He bites down on the strawberry, letting half fall into Donghyuk’s mouth, but then he immediately captures his lips into a rough kiss, dominating Donghyuk’s mouth entirely as he drinks in Donghyuk’s spit mixed with strawberry juice. Donghyuk can feel liquid flowing down his chin, but he doesn’t care. The strawberry tastes even sweeter, and Donghyuk thinks it’s because Junhwe’s feeding it to him. Donghyuk finally swallows the strawberry, completely mashed between their play, and Donghyuk asks, “More?”

“Of course.” Junhwe says, and then his finger scoops up the melting cream before he feeds the sweet cream to Donghyuk. Donghyuk licks him clean, deliberately sticking his tongue out so he can lick slowly and teasingly.

Junhwe curses, because how could a man be so dangerously alluring? He picks up the whip cream can and covers more of Donghyuk’s skin with the cream, and dips the strawberry in again. This time, he holds the berry over Donghyuk’s lips. “Ahh,” Junhwe says, and Donghyuk obeys again, leaning up to bite the strawberry, teeth grazing Junhwe’s fingers.

“Tasty?”  
“Mmm, yeah,” Donghyuk swallows and says. He immediately yelps when Junhwe grips his dick and starts jerking him off, turning his face as he rolls his hips up trying to get more friction.

Junhwe uses his free hand to pick up another strawberry. He bites into it and kisses Donghyuk again, messily pushing the strawberry into his mouth before pulling back and gently pecking him once, twice, thrice.

Junhwe pauses in his ministrations, popping open the cap for the lube bottle before pulling Donghyuk’s legs up with his hand so that his bottom is exposed. He pushes Donghyuk’s legs toward his chest.

“Hold yourself open,” Junhwe commands, and he gives into the temptation to suck on Donghyuk’s thighs, leaving behind a scatter of hickeys marring the other wise smooth, glowing skin.

With Donghyuk wrapping his arms around his thighs, Junhwe gets direct access to his entrance, and he squeezes lube so it drips directly on his hole, and Donghyuk moans at the foreign liquid entering his body. Junhwe thrusts in two of his fingers without warning, pushing the lube completely inside and spreading it over Donghyuk’s inner walls.

“Hng, Jun-Junhwe,” Donghyuk pants, grip impossibly tight around his legs. Junhwe looks down at his lover looking all too much like a snack he wants to devour. He pushes his fingers all the way in, and presses down on the bundle of nerves inside, grinning when Donghyuk spazzes, a loud cry escaping his mouth. He holds his finger there, even when Donghyuk’s hole tightens around him as Donghyuk’s body tenses up, and his lover starts begging him to stop.

Junhwe grins at the sight, before he looks back at the whip cream bottle as an idea forms. He picks up the can and shakes it again, before pulling his fingers out. He points the nozzle at Donghyuk’s entrance before he presses down, a pile of whip cream immediately forming. Donghyuk jerks at the noise and the sensation, and the clenching motion of his hole inevitably swallows up some of the cream.

“I love dessert,” Junhwe announces before he digs in, licking over Donghyuk’s hole and sucking on his entrance. He dips his finger in to scoop out the cream that escaped inside and moves upward, poking Donghyuk’s lips. Donghyuk automatically opens his mouth, and Junhwe smears the cream on his tongue.

“Junhwe,” Donghyuk says, letting his legs fall as he reaches out to Junhwe.

“Yes honeybuns?” Junhwe asks as he interlaces his fingers with Donghyuk.

“I want more strawberries,” Donghyuk complains, pout on his lips tempting Junhwe to lean down again and plant a kiss right there.

“More strawberries coming right up,” Junhwe murmurs, and he goes straight for Donghyuk’s neck, sucking on the column of his neck where only a turtleneck could cover it up.

“How many strawberries should I plant?” Junhwe asks jokingly, as he moves to the spot behind Donghyuk’s ears and takes the skin between his teeth, lightly biting down before releasing it.

“Junhwe,” whines Donghyuk, who wants to kick his boyfriend. “You know that’s not what I mean.”  
“Do I?” Junhwe asks as he licks Donghyuk’s ear and lightly bites down on his earlobe.

“Actual strawberries,” Donghyuk demands, pulling Junhwe closer through their linked hands.

“Before that, there’s one more sauce I want.” Junhwe says, and with his free hand, he starts pumping Donghyuk’s dick again in hard, fast strokes.

Donghyuk lets out a series of moans, thrusting his hips up into Junhwe’s hand. Junhwe lets go of Donghyuk’s hand to pinch his nipples, lightly scraping his nails over his sensitive nipples, and Donghyuk cries out as shivers run down his spine. He feels the waves lapping at his mind, threatening to drown over him. His body clenches as he prepares for the fall, desperate “Ah, ah, ahs” leaving his mouth.

“Are you going to cum?” Junhwe asks, rubbing the head of his dick and thumbing his opening.

“C-Close,” Donghyuk gasps out, and as soon as Junhwe’s fingers slip into his body and press against his prostate, he’s a goner.

His body freezes, muscles completely tightening and his toes curling as he cums, Junhwe holding his dick to direct his ejaculation onto his stomach. His mind blanks, white noise rushing past his ears as he feels tingles running up and down through his body. His mouth is open in a silent scream, his hands grabbing Junhwe’s biceps without even knowing.

“Good boy,” Junhwe murmurs, slowly pumping his dick to keep the sensations coming until Donghyuk weakly swats his arm, his body slowly relaxing back into the bed.

Junhwe sprays more whip cream onto Donghyuk’s nipples, and at this point Donghyuk feels so overheated he’s glad for the chilled texture on his body. Junhwe takes another strawberry and dips it first in the cream and then swirls the tip in the pool of Donghyuk’s cum.

“This one’s the best one,” Junhwe says as he pops the strawberry into Donghyuk’s mouth, and Donghyuk’s face scrunches up when he tastes the slight bitterness.

Junhwe chuckles at his reaction before sweeping down and kissing Donghyuk, eager to taste his lover’s essence. Their tongues dance with each other, Junhwe playfully biting the strawberry before passing it back, Donghyuk’s mouth starting to overflow with all the liquid.

“Hng,” Donghyuk exhales when Junhwe pulls away, their lips connected by a string of saliva.

“You’re such a strawberry,” Junhwe comments as he unties the blindfold, holding his palm over Donghyuk’s eyes to protect him from the bright light.

Donghyuk scoffs as he blinks his eyes open. “Why?”

“You blush so intensely, you’re sweet, delicious, and you’ve got strawberries all over you,” Junhwe lists, pecking Donghyuk’s closed eyelids.

Donghyuk flushes again, but there’s a satisfied smile on his face. “Is that so? Well, aren’t you going to eat this strawberry then?”

“Well,” Junhwe grins wickedly, “I never said we were done, love.”

(Junhwe plants a whole field of strawberries on Donghyuk.)


End file.
